Różowa wstążeczka
by Salut-chan
Summary: Spełnienie życzenia magdy95959. Severus i Harry spodziewają się syna, jednak na świecie niespodziewanie pojawia się dziewczynka.


Autor: nameless

Beta: Neko-wa

Ostrzeżenia: Niekanonicznie, Mpreg, chwilami bardzo słodko

Istnieje pewne podobieństwo do "Serii Rodzinnej" Euphorii

Spełnienie życzenia magdy95959

Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba.

Severus poczuł jak Harry łapie go za rękę, szukając wsparcia. W końcu mężczyzna niecodziennie rodzi. Strach Gryfona najprawdopodobniej przezwyciężył radość z tego, co najwyraźniej miało nastąpić po dziewięciu miesiącach niecierpliwego oczekiwania. Ręka Snape'a odgarnęła mokre od potu kosmyki wpadające w oczy Harry'ego. Poród, mimo iż bezbolesny, był bardzo wyczerpujący, zarówno dla położnej jak i ojca, który był tak blisko rozwiązania. Oboje musieli włożyć swoją magię w czar, który sprawi, że dziecko znajdzie się na zewnątrz. Madame Pomfrey, była bardziej niż chętna by dokładnie wyjaśnić im ten skomplikowany proces, ale Harry stwierdził, że im mniej wie, tym lepiej. Severus po cichu się z nim zgadzał, lepiej powierzyć wszystko magii.

Patrząc na Harry'ego, który marszczył brwi skupiając się, Severus pomyślał sarkastycznie, że jego ojciec mógłby być z niego dumny. Spełnił swoją rolę jako mężczyzna, według mugolskich standardów.

Zbudował dom.

Mieszkali w wiekowym zamku, więc nie miał szansy pomóc w budowie. Jednak za pomocą odpowiednich czarów wyremontował swoje lochy, by były odpowiednim miejscem dla ich potomka. _Pierwszy punkt zaliczony._

Spłodził syna.

Co prawda by tego dokonać, Harry musiał wypić kilka naprawdę obrzydliwych mikstur, ale sam je przygotował. I z całą pewnością to jego nasienie doprowadziło do zajścia w ciążę małżonka.

Zasadził drzewo.

Właściwie to był tylko krzew mający oczyszczać powietrze z toksyn w jego laboratorium. Nie został też zasadzony, a przesadzony. Własnoręcznie przemieścił go ze szklarni numer trzy do doniczki.

Z dziwnych rozmyślań, definitywnie podnoszących jego samoocenę, wyrwał Snape'a zmęczony głos Madame Pomfrey, która zbliżyła się do nich z małym, płaczącym zawiniątkiem. Widząc to Severus poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza. [i]Już za chwilę zobaczę swojego syna[/i], pomyślał biorąc głęboki oddech, by emocje nie wzięły nad nim góry. Jeszcze by się popłakał, ze szczęścia i reputacja, na którą tyle pracował ległaby w gruzach.

— Gratuluję ślicznej córeczki.

Córka? Delikatnie odebrał dziecko._ Mój ojciec na pewno przewraca się w grobie. Nie, żeby mi to przeszkadzało._

Severus przyjrzał się dziewczynce, którą trzymał w ramionach. Z czułością, do tej pory zarezerwowaną tylko dla Harry'ego, wodził wzrokiem po różowym noworodku. Wydawała mu się taka krucha.

— Córka? — Harry mimo wyczerpania przesunął się na łóżku, możliwie najbliżej Severusa. Drżącym palcem musnął policzek dziecka, jakby upewniając się, że jest prawdziwe. — Jest pani pewna, że to...

— Potrafię odróżnić dziewczynkę od chłopca — żachnęła się Madame Pomfrey, wyglądając raczej na rozbawioną niż zirytowaną.

— Wiem, ale... przecież to miał być chłopiec — upierał się Harry, błyszczącymi oczyma obserwując jak noworodek powoli uspokaja się i usypia.

_Na pewno instynktownie wyczuwa swojego ojca i czuje się bezpieczna,_ pomyślał z dumą.

— Raczej trudno pomylić płeć. Możesz tego nie wiedzieć, ale z reguły łatwo odróżnić dziewczynę od chłopca przez brak pewnego narządu — stwierdził.

Madam Pomfrey spojrzała się na niego niepewna czy powinna się roześmiać czy złajać za taki komentarz.

Harry pokiwał głową, wciąż wpatrując się w noworodka jak w ósmy cud świata.

— I ona jest nasza — wybełkotał radośnie, starając się nie mówić zbyt głośno. — Taka śliczna. Taka nasza. Wymarzona. Najlepsza. Nasza.

— Nasza — potwierdził Severus.

Severus wszedł do pokoju, który już od kilku miesięcy przygotowywał wraz z Harrym dla ich syna. Tyle, że zamiast chłopca w łóżeczku w ich sypialni spała mała dziewczynka, czujnie obserwowana przez leżącego w łóżku Harry'ego. Snape został odesłany przez męża by „zrobił ten pokój bardziej dziewczęcym". Tylko, w jaki sposób powinien to zrobić? _Na Merlina! Przecież nigdy nie byłem małą dziewczynką. Skąd mam wiedzieć takie rzeczy?_ – pomyślał. Po chwili stania i wpatrywania się w niebieskie ściany doszedł do wniosku, że wszystkie małe dziewczynki w Hogwarcie lubią różowy kolor. I dość często związują włosy przy pomocy różowych ozdób. Zadowolony z takich wniosków, Severus przypomniał sobie odpowiednie zaklęcie i zmienił kolory ścian, dywanu i łóżeczka na różne odcienie różu. Całkiem zadowolony z siebie wrócił do Harry'ego i położył się koło niego. Gryfon od razu przytulił się do niego mówiąc:

— Widziałeś jak uroczo wygląda, gdy śpi?

**Rok trzeci**

Harry wpiął kolejną spinkę we włosy Euphie, sprawiając, że dziewczynka wyglądała jak mała księżniczka. Szczególnie, że misternie zapleciony warkocz otaczał jej głowę niczym diadem.

— Nie wymęcz tatusia, jak mnie nie będzie — powiedział Harry, kucając przed Euphie. — Wrócę jak najszybciej będę mógł. — Pocałował córkę w czoło i wziął na ręce po tym jak zarzuciła mu swoje rączki na szyję.

Severus obserwował tę scenę z uśmiechem, myśląc nad tym, że od narodzin Euphie, Harry po raz pierwszy wyjeżdża na kilka dni. Musiał odbyć kurs związany ze zdobyciem posady nauczyciela. Snape odebrał, od spóźnionego już małżonka, córkę oraz przelotnego całusa na pożegnanie. Harry wybiegł z komnat i zostali sami.

— Tato, pójdziemy po śniadaniu do dziadziusia? — spytała Euphie, zwracając na siebie uwagę zadumanego Severusa. — Obiecał, że da mi nową sukienkę dla Mimi.

Snape uśmiechnął się przypominając sobie zaskoczenie wszystkich gdy dyrektor przyznał, że interesuje się krawiectwem. Okazało się, że sam tworzy swoje szaty i z radością rozszerzy swoją działalność o robienie ubranek dla lalek. Najwyraźniej nie mając własnych dzieci ani wnuków, całą swoja miłość przelał na Euphie i rozpieszczał ją zyskując miano ukochanego dziadka.

— Jeżeli grzecznie zjesz śniadanie, to pomyślę nad tym — odpowiedział, choć równie dobrze mógł się zgodzić od razu. To naprawdę niesamowite jak lubił spełniać drobne zachcianki Euphie, pozostając przy tym naprawdę surowy dla reszty świata, nie wliczając w to Harry'ego, dla niego był równie pobłażliwy.

— Proszę, tatusiu — powiedziała, mocno wtulając się w ramiona ojca. Była naprawdę okropnym pieszczochem i jeśli to kwestia genów, to na pewno odziedziczyła to po Harrym.

Severus wszedł z Euphie do kuchni, sadzając ją przy stole, gdzie stało już śniadanie. Dziewczynka od razu złapała za łyżkę i szybko zajęła się pałaszowaniem owsianki z sokiem malinowym. Severus obserwował ją znad gazety, popijając swoją poranną kawę. Nigdy nie lubił jeść z rana.

— Skończyłam! — oznajmiła Euphie, odstawiając na stół kubek po soku. Na jej brodzie i sukience pyszniły się resztki posiłku.  
>— A to jak mniemam pozostawiła sobie na później — mruknął z rozbawianiem Severus, wycierając jej twarz miękką ściereczką. Za pomocą szybkiego zaklęcia, wyczyścił sukienkę i postawił czystą Euphie na podłodze.<p>

— Idziemy do dziadzia — przypomniała.  
>— Nie zapomniałaś o Mimi?<br>Euphie szybko pobiegła do pokoju i wróciła, niosąc lalkę.  
>— Już mam.<p>

Podeszła do drzwi, łapiąc za klamkę. Oczywiście nic to nie dało.  
>— Szybko, szybko. — Zatupała w miejscu.<p>

— Aż tak ci się spieszy? — Severus bez pośpiechu kucnął przed nią i założył jej pelerynkę. W zamku o tej porze roku wciąż było zimno. Otworzył drzwi, a Euphie wyskoczyła na korytarz.

Spacer po Hogwarcie w sobotni poranek był niezwykle przyjemny. Euphie wesoło trajkotała, pytając o każdą napotkaną rzecz, która wydawała jej się interesująca, mocno trzymając rękę ojca.

Towarzystwo Euphie sprawiało, że uczniowie nie wydawali się tacy przestraszeni, mijając swojego znienawidzonego nauczyciela, co od razu z niezadowoleniem zauważył Snape.

— Tatusiu, tatusiu popatrz — Euphie wyrwała rękę z uścisku i wskazała na przechodzącą uczennice. — Jaki słodki! — pisnęła i podbiegła do dziewczyny, która uśmiechnęła się zaskoczona.

Severus rozpoznał w dziewczynie szóstoklasistkę z Gryffindoru — Mary Zelman. Całkiem utalentowana i lubiana przez wszystkich. I miała Wybitny na SUM-ach z Eliksirów. Tym co zaciekawiło jego córkę, był niesiony przez nią, czarno–biały kot.  
>— Mogę go pogłaskać? Mogę, mogę? — piszczała Euphie, podskakują przed Mary. W tym całym podnieceniu upuściła lalkę, i nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi.<p>

Mimo rozbawienia, Severus stwierdził, że nie może pozwolić na takie zachowanie.  
>— Bardzo za nią przepraszam, panno Zelman — powiedział podnosząc lalkę, po czym dodał: — Chodź tutaj, Euphie.<br>— Nic się nie stało, panie profesorze — Mary roześmiała się, kucając i pozwalając na dotknięcie zwierzęcia. — Pana córka jest naprawdę urocza.

— Tatusiu, jakie on ma miękkie futerko! — wykrzyknęła zachwycona Euphie, radośnie głaszcząc kota. — I ma takie fajne uszy. Jest super. Wyczarowałaś go? — zwróciła się do Mary.  
>— Tak. Na transmutacji.<br>— I jest prawdziwy? Ja też chcę tak umieć!  
>— Oczywiście, że jest. Jak będziesz starsza to też nauczysz się jak wyczarować takie zwierzątko.<br>— To mój tatuś też tak umie? — spytała. — Jest już duży.  
>— Na pewno — odpowiedziała z udawaną powagą Mary.<p>

Severus miał ochotę jak najszybciej przerwać tą rozmowę. Jeszcze dojdzie do tego, że będzie musiał postarać się o kota. Na samą myśl o zwierzęciu w jego komnatach przeszedł go dreszcz.

— Euphie, idziemy do dziadka, pamiętasz?

Słysząc głos Severusa, dziewczynka podbiegła do niego.  
>— Tatusiu, wyczarujesz mi kotka?<br>— Najpierw pożegnaj się z koleżanką — stwierdził Severus nie odpowiadając.  
>— Papa. — Posłusznie pomachała dziewczynie.<br>— Papa — Mary odmachała Euphie z uśmiechem i dodała odchodząc: — Do widzenia, panie profesorze.

Ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Severus zmuszony był wysłuchiwać próśb o wyczarowanie kotka i z ulgą powitał gabinet dyrektora, gdzie Euphie szybko podbiegła do dyrektora.  
>— Dziadziu! A wiesz, że... — Radośnie trajkotała, wspinając się na kolana Dumbledora.<p>

***

— Tatusiu! Tatusiu! — Jakieś ciche okrzyki obudziły w nocy Severusa.  
>— Coś się stało, Euphie? — spytał, unosząc się na łokciu i otwierając oczy. Zerknął na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Wskazówka uparcie trwała na „Pora spać", i była jeszcze znacznie oddalona od „Czas na śniadanie"<br>— Miałam zły sen. — Pociągnęła żałośnie nosem. — Mogę spać z tobą? — poprosiła płaczliwie.  
>— Oczywiście, że możesz. — Pomógł Euphie wejść do łóżka i okrył ją kołdrą, pozwalając przytulić się do siebie.<br>— Opowiesz mi, co ci się przyśniło? — spytał cicho, jednak dziewczynka pokręciła przecząco głową. Severus poczekał, aż Euphie zaśnie, zanim sam pozwolił sobie zapaść w sen.

***

Następnego dnia Euphie zdawała się nie pamiętać o wczorajszym koszmarze. Grzecznie ubrała się w ładną zieloną sukienkę, wybraną przez Severusa, bez marudzenia zjadła śniadanie i umyła zęby. Potem zaszyła się w swoim pokoju mówiąc, że idzie pobawić się z Mimi.

Korzystając z wolnej chwili, Severus wziął się za sprawdzanie wypracowań. Właśnie pisał ciętą uwagę na temat wykorzystywania soku z tojadu w eliksirach uspokajających, gdy Euphie położyła mu na kolanach szczotkę do włosów.

— Uczeszesz mnie? — spytała, i nie czekając na odpowiedź, pociągnęła go w stronę swojego pokoju.

Severus podążył za córką i pozwolił sobie usiąść na puchatym dywanie, gdzie Euphie rozłożyła różnokolorowe ozdoby do włosów.

Dziewczynka usiadła przed nim i Severus wziął się za delikatne rozczesywanie włosów córki.  
>Próbował sobie przypomnieć, w jaki sposób czesał ją Harry, który specjalnie dla niej wziął od wszystkich swoich przyjaciółek lekcje czesania, i teraz z powodzeniem mógłby robić za fryzjera. Nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć żadnej z wymyślnych fryzur, Severus za pomocą różowej wstążeczki związał jej włosy w kitkę. Spinką z kwiatowym wzorem podpiął jej grzywkę. Całkiem z siebie zadowolony, przyzwał z biurka lustro i pokazał efekty swojej pracy Euphie.<br>— Tylko tyle? — wymamrotała. Jednak po chwili dodała z uśmiechem. – To teraz ja uczeszę tatusia.  
>Podniosła szczotkę i stanęła za Severusem, rozczesując mu włosy. Snape z westchnieniem pozwolił córce na takie zabiegi, w duchu przeklinając Harry'ego, że tak bardzo rozpieścił ją w kwestii fryzur, co rano czesząc Euphie przez pół godziny. We wrześniu, gdy Harry zacznie pracę, z pewnością się to skończy, i Snape prawie, tego żałował. Uwielbiał obserwować jak Harry, skupiając się, wymyśla kolejną fryzurę, która pokazywała, jak urocza jest Euphie.<p>

Snape odprężył się, mimo że co chwilę Euphie szarpała go za włosy, a z podłogi w magiczny sposób znikały ozdoby. Po kilku minutach zabawy, Euphie przerwała i z głośnym „Tatuś" podbiegła do drzwi.  
>Snape spojrzał na szczerzącego się, niczym głupi do sera, Harry'ego i spytał:<br>— Nie powinieneś być na szkoleniu?  
>— Powinienem, jednak zrezygnowałem, bo prowadził je facet, który na sto procent jest krewnym Lockharta. Poza tym, martwiłem się o was. Ale wygląda na to, że niepotrzebnie — roześmiał się nagle, dezorientując tym Severusa i Euphie.<br>— Co cię tak śmieszy? — spytał Snape, wstając.  
>Wciąż zanosząc się śmiechem, Harry wymamrotał coś podobnego do „Twoje włosy". Ze złym przeczuciem, Severus spojrzał w lustro. Jego włosy przewiązane różnokolorowymi wstążkami, sterały we wszystkich kierunkach. Miał też wpiętą niewyobrażalną liczbę spinek. Jego fryzura wyglądała jak charakteryzacja na Halloween.<br>Nie mogą się powstrzymać roześmiał się, widząc trzymającego się za brzuch i zanoszącego śmiechem Harry'ego.

**Rok jedenasty**

Tym razem rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego było dla Severusa szczególnie interesującym zdarzeniem. W końcu jego ukochana córka rozpoczyna swoją edukację w Hogwarcie. Najbardziej jednak frapowało go to, do którego domu trafi. Nie od dziś wiadomo było, że tiara bardzo często umieszcza dzieci tam gdzie wcześniej trafili jego rodzice. A Severus i Harry pochodzili z dwóch wrogo nastawionych do siebie domów.

Zbyt długa piosenka tiary wreszcie dobiegła końca i nowi uczniowie kolejno zostawali przydzieleni przez ten magiczny kapelusz. Niestety „S" jest pod koniec alfabetu, i muszą czekać na kolej Euphie.

Severus zerknął na Harry'ego, który próbował nie kręcić się niecierpliwie na stołku. Oboje czekali niecierpliwie.  
>Aż w końcu...<p>

— Snape, Euphemia — wyczytała McGonagall.

Euphie podeszła do stołka, uśmiechając się nerwowo i już po chwili tiara znalazła się na jej głowie.

Czekając na przydział córki, Snape przyjrzał się Euphie, dziwiąc się jak szybko dorasta. Na pewno wyrośnie na piękną kobietę, już teraz była śliczna: drobna, o uroczej twarzyczce okalanej niesfornymi pasemkami czarnych włosów, które uciekły z warkocza. Snape uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc różową wstążkę, którą miała związane włosy. Euphie zawsze mówiła, że to jej ulubiona i zawsze miała ją przy sobie twierdząc, że to amulet na szczęście.

— Ravenclaw — wykrzyknąła nagle tiara, a Krukoni hałaśliwie powitali nową koleżankę. Dopiero teraz, gdy napięcie opadło, Severus zwrócił uwagę na to, jak niepokojąco często pada jego nazwisko w rozmowach uczniów. _Cóż, mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że sympatia uczniów do Harry'ego zrównoważy z nienawiścią odczuwaną do mnie i Euphie rozpocznie naukę z czystą kartą._

Gdy uczta rozpoczęła się i uczniowie wszyscy zajęli się posiłkiem, Severus uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
>— Tak jak sądziłem, nie jest Gryfonką — wymruczał.<br>Harry parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową.  
>— Nie masz się z czego cieszyć, nie trafiła też do Slytherinu.<br>— Owszem. Jednak najbardziej obawiałem się, że mogę nie przeżyć z dwoma Gryfonami pod jednym dachem. Na szczęście mogę spać spokojnie — wyjaśnił.  
>— Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo — mruknął Harry urażony.<br>— Chłopcy muszę wam podziękować za tego aniołka — wtrącił się Flitwick. — Po waszej córce spodziewam się wielkich czynów. Może w końcu Ravenclaw zdobędzie puchar domów.  
>— Moje lwy nie oddadzą go tak łatwo — zaoponowała McGonagall.<br>— Dokładnie! Gryfoni z pewnością dadzą z siebie dwieście procent. Mają też wspaniałą drużynę. Oba puchary mają więc w kieszeni! — wykrzyknął Harry, żywiołowo gestykulując.  
>— Z tego co pamiętam szkolne rozgrywki wygrali moi Ślizgoni, a puchar kurzy się u mnie w gabinecie — stwierdził spokojnie Severus, gasząc na chwilę małżonka.<br>— Czemu rozpoczynacie kolejny rok rozmową o rywalizacji? — spytał rozbawiony dyrektor. — Kiedy będziecie w moim wieku, zrozumiecie, że takie sprawy nic nie znaczą.  
>— Jeszcze mamy wiele czasy na kłótnie, zanim osiągniemy pański wiek, dyrektorze — zauważył wesoło Harry, rozbawiając wszystkich przy stole.<br>Jednak paniczny wrzask ucznia postawił ich wszystkich w gotowości.

Nas stołem Ravenclawu wisiał zawieszony głową w dół jeden z uczniów. Najwyraźniej był tylko zaskoczony, bo przestał krzyczeć i wydawał się rozbawiony sytuacją, w której się znalazł.

Prawie jednocześnie z Severusem wstała McGonagall i Flitwick. We troje zbliżyli się do niesfornych uczniów.

— Co tu się dzieje! — krzyknęła McGonagall, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu winnego. Flitwick tym czasem sprowadził ucznia na ziemię i upewnił się czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

Severus przyglądał się wszystkiemu ze swoim zwykłym wyrazem twarzy, wyrażając tym swoją pogardę dla świata. Zerknął też na Euphie, która starała się wyglądać na niewinną i szczerze zaskoczoną. Ta poza jednak nic jej nie przyniosła bo jakiś inny pierwszak wskazał na nią krzycząc:  
>— To ona!<p>

McGonagall spojrzała na Euphie, wyglądając na zagniewaną, jednak Severus podejrzewał, że w duchu tarza się ze śmiechu.

— To prawda, panno Snape?  
>— Tak — odpowiedziała po prostu. <em>Czyżby odezwała się w niej zuchwałość Potterów?<em>  
>— Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?<br>— On obraził moich rodziców.  
>— W jaki sposób? – spytała McGonagall, zerkając na Snape'a.<br>— Powiedział: „ To niemożliwe by taka ładna dziewczyna miała dwóch ojców nauczycieli. A ten od eliksirów! Widzieliście jego nos? Jego wielkość dorównuje tylko jego wredności" Dokładnie to powiedział — wyjaśniła ze złością, z powodzeniem udając głos kolegi. Kilku Krukonów pokiwało głową, potwierdzając cicho jej słowa.  
>— Za takie coś nie można wieszać ludzi do góry nogami! Skąd znasz to zaklęcie, na pewno nie wyczytałaś go z podręcznika? — spytała.<br>— Znalazłam je w domu w jakieś książce — mruknęła, opuszczając głowę. — Przepraszam.  
>— Cóż panno Snape, Ravenclaw traci dwadzieścia punktów za atak na innego ucznia — zarządziła. — Mam nadzieję, że to już się więcej nie powtórzy.<br>— Tak, pani profesor.  
>Snape kiwnął zadowolony głową, słysząc skruchę w głosie Euphie. Nie powinna rzucać zaklęć na prawo i lewo już pierwszego dnia, chociaż mając Harry'ego za przykład, mógł się tego spodziewać. Czas zająć się prowokatorem.<p>

— Panie Smith, minus piętnaście punktów od Ravenclawu za obrażanie ciała pedagogicznego i minus pięć za prowokowanie młodszego ucznia. Radzę następnym razem zachować swoje opinie dla siebie.

— Przepraszam, panie profesorze – powiedział, blednąc. — Najwyraźniej zdał sobie sprawę z kłopotów, w które się wpakował. Zadarł z Postrachem Hogwartu i może się już pożegnać z życiem.

Gdy nauczyciele wrócili do stołu, Severus był pewien, że siadając Flitwick wymamrotał do profesor Vector „ Może zbyt wcześnie podziękowałem" na co ona pokiwała głową, chichocząc.

***

— Nauczyłeś ja Levicorpusa, Severusie? — usłyszał rozbawiony głos Harry'ego, gdy tylko wszedł do salonu. — Jakim cudem rzuciła niewerbalne zaklęcie?  
>— Musiałem nauczyć Euphie jak się bronić – wyjaśnił spokojnie, opadając na kanapę obok małżonka. — Zmodyfikowałem odrobinę ten czar.<br>— Ach, tak. Rozumiem. Pewnie powinienem się cieszyć, że nie nauczyłeś jej jakiś klątw, prawda?

Severus kiwnął głową, a Harry roześmiał się, przeczesując palcami włosy.

— Na gacie Merlina! Jesteśmy nauczycielami, a ja zamiast myśleć nad karą dla Euphie jestem z niej okropnie dumny, że poradziła sobie z tym zaklęciem. Najwidoczniej odziedziczyła twoją inteligencję, w końcu trafiła do Ravenclawu.  
>— Najwidoczniej odziedziczyła też twoją gryfońską lekkomyślność i, biorąc z ciebie przykład, straciła punkty przed deserem.<br>— A to dopiero pierwszy rok.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, każdy zajęty własnymi myślami, obserwując wesoło palący się ogień w kominku.

— Napiszmy do Euphie list — wypalił nagle Harry.  
>— Po co? Jeśli chcesz to możesz z nią jutro porozmawiać osobiście.<br>— Niby tak, ale jako rodzice powinniśmy do niej napisać. Każdy lubi dostawać listy! — Rozentuzjazmowany szybko wstał po pióro, atrament i pergamin. Po chwili Snape, przyglądał się jak Harry, mrucząc pod nosem, skrobie wiadomość dla córki.

Po piętnastu minutach, podał gotowy list Severusowi.  
>— Co o tym sądzisz?<p>

_Kochana, Euphie!_

_Bardzo się cieszę, że nie trafiłaś do Slytherinu. Dzięki tobie wygrałem zakład z Severusem. Ravenclaw jest prawie tak samo fajny jak Gryffindor, na pewno znajdziesz tam wielu przyjaciół i będziesz się dobrze bawić._

_Jednak nie piszą by opowiadać o szkole. Czytałaś przecież Historię Hogwartu i wiesz już wszystko. Chociaż nadal nie rozumiem, co Was (Ciebie, Severusa i Hermionę) pociąga w takich grubych i nudnych książkach._

_Znowu piszę nie na temat. Widziałem jak w czasie uczty zaatakowałaś kolegę. Nie wolno tak robić! Nie doszliśmy jeszcze do deseru, a Ty straciłaś punkty. Nie zaprzeczą, że raz mi też się to przydarzyło, ale to dlatego, że Sev był na mnie trochę zły... I nie byłem wtedy w pierwszej klasie!_

_Nawiasem mówiąc bardzo ładnie wyszło Ci to zaklęcie. Mam nadzieję, że na lekcjach będziesz się starać osiągać takie same wyniki._

_Nie trać zbyt wielu punktów i baw się dobrze._

_Kochający tata, Harry_

— Jest całkiem dobrze, jednak przydało by się postscriptum. — Severus zabrał Harry'emu pióro i przysunął atrament bliżej siebie. Uśmiechnął się lekko dopisując:

_PS. Nie słuchaj tych głupot o domach i książkach, Gryfoni, tacy jak Harry, w ogóle nie powinni wypowiadać się na te tematy. Euphemio, bardzo ładnie poradziłaś sobie z zaklęciem, niemniej jednak nauczyłaś się go byś mogła się obronić, gdy nie będzie innego wyjścia poza uciekaniem się do magii._

_Jak znajdziesz chwilę, to przyjdź po swojego kota, gdyż wygląda jakby miał zjeść własny język z tęsknoty za tobą. SS_

**Rok szesnasty**

— Chyba nie masz zamiaru wyjść w takim stroju? — spytał Severus, patrząc na swoją nastoletnią córkę, która właśnie wybierała się go Hogsmeade.  
>— Coś jest nie tak? — Euphie zatrzymała się przed lustrem. — Mam gdzieś plamę?<br>— Nie uważasz, że ta spódnica jest zbyt krótka, i na Merlina, co ty masz na twarzy?  
>Już od jakiegoś czasu zafascynowana zespołem „Przeklętych potępieńców" Euphie zaczęła ubierać się w coraz, krótsze spódniczki, oraz skórzane spodnie. Teraz dominującym w jej szafie kolorem była czerń, i by upodobnić się do wokalistki tego zespołu, obcięła dość krótko włosy oraz przy pomocy jakiegoś zaklęcia pomalowała niektóre pasemka na niebiesko.<p>

Wciąż wpatrując się w lustro, Euphemia poprawiła niedbałym ruchem włosy. Potem odwróciła się i powiedziała ze złością:  
>— Idę na randkę i muszę dobrze wyglądać. Jesteś facetem, tato, więc nie zrozumiesz, że dziewczyna, by czuć się ładna, musi założyć modne ubrania i zrobić czasochłonny makijaż.<br>— Co nie upoważnia cię do chodzenia pół nago i malowania się niczym klaun.  
>— Nie mam czasu na kłótnie. — Wyraźnie oburzona Euphie skierowała się w stronę drzwi.<br>— Przypominam, że wciąż uczę w tej szkole — powiedział cicho Severus. — Jeśli wystawisz palec za drzwi odejmę ci wszystkie punkty za niestosowny ubiór.  
>— Tato! To nie fair! — krzyknęła, tupiąc ze złością. Ciężkie buty, które miała na nogach stuknęły naprawdę mocno w podłogę i Severusowi przyszło na myśl, że może przez to wykruszyć się kamień.<br>— Życie nie jest fair, moja droga panno — Sięgnął po książkę leżącą obok i już po chwili pogrążył się w lekturze. Zdenerwowana Euphie usiadła naprzeciwko niego, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i piorunując go wzrokiem.

Niespodziewanie z biblioteczki wyszedł Harry.  
>— Czemu jest tu tak głośno z samego rana? — spytał Harry i szybko dodał: — Masz jeszcze eliksir przeciwbólowy?<br>— Oczywiście, że mam. — Severus zniknął za drzwiami łazienki i po chwili wrócił, niosąc fiolkę z niebieskim płynem. — Sam mógłbyś go sobie wziąć — mruknął, podając lek Harry'emu.  
>— Ostatni raz oduczył mnie brania czegoś, co nie jest podpisane. Wciąż nie wierzę, że pomyliłem z tym afrodyzjak. — Przełknął zawartość fiolki i opadł na kanapę koło Severusa. — O co więc ta kłótnia?<br>— Zobacz, w co ubrała się twoja córka — odpowiedział Severus.  
>— Ubrałam się dobrze. Kotek uważa, że ta spódniczka jest naprawdę sexy — wtrąciła się szybko Euphie i nagle zakryła usta dłonią, jakby przestraszona tym, że powiedziała za dużo.<br>— Kotek? — spytał Severus, patrząc na nią w sposób „wytłumacz się albo giń".  
>— No mój chłopak...— zaczęła tłumaczyć, jednak przerwał jej Harry.<br>— Nie mówiłaś, że się z kimś spotykasz — stwierdził z wyrzutem, jednak był wyraźnie podekscytowany.  
>— Tak od miesiąca, chodzimy ze sobą.<br>— Kto to? — spytał Severus, piorunując Harry'ego wzrokiem. Euphemia wciąż jest zbyt młoda na związki!  
>— Mark Stevenson — odpowiedziała.<br>— Dobrze gra w Quidditcha — stwierdził Harry, podczas gdy Snape powiedział:  
>— Nie zgadzam się. To Ślizgon.<br>— Tato, przecież sam byłeś w Slytherinie. Jak możesz się nie zgodzić mówiąc, że to Ślizgon?  
>— Właśnie dlatego nie zgadzam się. Wiem jacy są Ślizgoni — wyjaśnił i słysząc śmiech Harry'ego dodał: — Może byś mnie poparł.<br>Euphemia sapnęła zła.  
>— Wybacz, Sev. Niestety nie mogę ci pomóc, bo popierając cię wyszedł bym na hipokrytę. Nie widzę nic złego w związku ze Ślizgonem.<br>— Widzę, że muszę sobie ze wszystkim radzić sam. Euphemio, masz zakaz na spotykanie się ze Ślizgonami i Gryfonami — oznajmił.  
>— Z Gryfonami wszystko jest w porządku — oburzył się Harry. Severus nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi, słuchając jak Euphie oznajmia:<br>— Będę umawiała się z kimkolwiek zechcę. Dopóki nie zmienisz zdania, nie wrócę tutaj! — Wybiegła, trzaskając drzwiami.

***

Wróciła kilka godzin później, zapłakana. Severus podał jej chusteczkę, nie mając odwagi by powiedzieć, że tusz jej spływa.  
>— Po randce poszłam z Amandą do księgarni i jak wracałam zobaczyłam Marka, całującego się z Laurą. — Hałaśliwie wydmuchała nos. — Skleiłam ich razem i rzuciłam na niego kilka klątw. I wróciłam tutaj.<br>Mimo nieskładnych zdań, i przerw na szloch, bądź wydmuchanie nosa, Severus zrozumiał, że ten cholerny chłopak odważył się złamać serce jego córce. Nie miał przez to nawet ochoty powiedzieć „A nie mówiłem". Łzy Euphie całkowicie wytrąciły go z równowagi.

— Nie martw się Euphie. Mam na składzie kilka eliksirów, które sprawią, że przez dłuższy czas nie będzie mógł się zabawić — powiedział Severus, próbując ją pocieszyć.  
>Euphemia pociągnęła nosem i uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.<br>— Dzięki, tato.


End file.
